The Mile High Club
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Francis is bored and knows that they have a long flight ahead of them, so he decides to get some amusement in the meantime.


**Author Commentary:** This is another RP that I'm typing up, but it's one of our later ones, so it's more like the two of them are in a relationship.

**Title: **The Mile High Club

**Characters:** France/Francis, England/Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. It is not mine.

After hours on the plane, Francis was getting really bored. The inflight movie was of shitty American make and had worse plot to it than a porno. Turning, he looked at Arthur, who was sitting in the seat next to him. Watching, Francis saw Arthur's head bobbing and his eyes slowly close. The sound of the baby screaming in the seat behind them didn't even seem to faze Arthur's tiredness. Neither did the sound of several men snoring or their wives talking in shrill voices. Deciding that if Arthur could sleep through all that, he wouldn't mind so much if Francis showed a little bit of affection. So he put up the armrest that was between them and leaned innocently against Arthur, pretending like he was going to fall asleep.

Arthur blinked and shifted a bit. In a whiney yet tired sounding voice he asked, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"They're out of pillows and I'm tired," Francis replied, pouting. "Plus, we've still got forever ahead of us on this plane."

Arthur frowned and let his head loll back against the seat with a dramatic sigh. "I know! Don't remind me," he complained.

"Then let me use you as a pillow."

Arthur sighed again, raising a thick eyebrow. "Just... hold on. Let me use the restroom first, and then I'll let you sleep on my shoulder." He then stood with a groan, stretching his arms over his head before moving into the aisle and carefully picking his way between seats to get to the little bathroom.

Francis took the opportunity to jump up and quietly follow him into the small room, shutting the door behind them both.

Turning his torso quickly (because he couldn't easily turn his entire body), Arthur looked at him in surprise, having not known he was being followed until he felt Francis squish in with him. He fell over as he tried to turn the rest of his body and he nearly slide straight into the toilet. "Wh-what the bloody hell?" he whisper exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I needed to stretch," Francis replied, leaning closer to him.

"Do you _have_ to stretch on me? And while I'm in the bathroom no less?" Arthur was flailing a bit, but he didn't push Francis because the space they were in was cramped enough as it was.

"Ouais," Francis breathed, reaching down to brush a hand over Arthur's crotch.

Arthur gasped and squirmed a bit. "Francis, stop it! We're on a plane!"

"So? People do it on planes all the time. Plus, you look absolutely adorable all sleep tousled and whatnot," Francis whispered, brushing his lips against Arthur's cheek.

"What people?" Arthur blushed darker, turning his face away. "And... what if someone were to hear us?"

"Then keep quiet," Francis whispered, licking his earlobe and palming him through his pants.

"Nngh... people will wonder... ahnn... where we went." Arthur licked his lips, breath quickening slightly.

"Non, they won't," he whispered and then started sucking the earlobe while unbuttoning and unzipping Arthur's trousers.

"F-Francis..." Arthur whispered and then moaned softly, tilting his head to the side as he moved forward on the toilet seat, trying not to fall in.

Francis lifted Arthur enough so that he could easily slide the clothing article down while using his tongue to play with his earlobe, giving it even more attention.

Arthur shivered, blushing deeply as he brought his hands up to unbutton Francis's shirt.

While Arthur attempted to do that, Francis slid a hand into Arthur's underwear, grabbing his member as he moved his lips to the man's neck.

Arthur let out a pleasured sound, getting the buttons undone with difficulty and then leaning forward to press soft kisses to the exposed stomach, fingers moving lower so that he can unbutton Francis's pants.

Francis made his own soft pleasured sounds, enjoying the lips against his skin as he moved his lips against Arthur's neck, picking a spot and sucking. All the while, he was still stroking Arthur's cock, feeling it harden up more under his touch.

Arthur spread his legs a bit more, giving Francis better access to his crotch while getting his balance better. He moaned against the taut muscles of the stomach under his lips, finally managing to pull down the other man's pants so he could give the other's semi erect member the same attention that his own was receiving.

The rubbing earned a gasp from Francis's lips, which also caused the man to buck and squeeze Arthur's erection out of instinct.

Arthur let out a bit of a whimper as he bit his lip to keep from spilling out any more sounds. He squeezed Francis back just as hard.

Francis bit Arthur's neck, using it to stifle his moan as he loosened the grip of his hand.

Arthur groaned and tried to move away, pulling Francis's boxers down and stroking him hard and fast.

Francis moaned at the sudden intense feelings that he could feel emanating from Arthur along with the stimulation to his cock. He moaned against the flesh of Arthur's neck, teeth still embedded there.

"F-Francis... that hurts," he whimpered as the skin broke from the force of Francis's teeth. His hand slowed on the erection, wanting Francis to let up the pressure of his jaw.

To Arthur's relief, Francis pulled his teeth on, then he whispered, "Desole..." He moved his tongue over the broken skin, trying to soothe it as he thrust into Arthur's hand.

After a deep breath, Arthur went back to stroking Francis, moaning as the other did the same right back to him.

Slowly, Francis kissed along his collarbone instead of licking the broken skin. He moved closer so that his erection was right next to Arthur's. After moving Arthur's hand away, he wrapped his hand around both, pressing them together as he moved his hand back and forth, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

With a gasp from the pleasure, Arthur brought his arms up to wrap around the Frenchman's neck, moaning in his ear as he feel the skin of their arousals rub together. He bucked his hips, making another sound of pleasure.

"You like that?" Francis asked with a smirk, moving his hand faster, applying more and less pressure at differing times and causing pure pleasure to shoot throughout them both.

Arthur made a sound of affirmation, throwing his head back as his fingers tightened their hold on Francis. He bucked his hips harder into Francis's hand, and while trying not to make any loud or lewd noises, said, "F-faster."

Francis eagerly did so, enjoying the touch just as much.

"I-I think I'm close," Arthur whispered, loving every pass of Francis's hand over his dick.

Francis pulled back and moved away as best as he could in the small space. "C-can't have that, now... c-can we?" He chuckled, awkwardly bending down to grab his pants.

Arthur stood so fast he was a blur and pushed Francis back against the door, not caring about the loud rattle it made. He ground their hips hard against Francis's. "D-don't you fucking dare," he said, menace in his voice.

With a moan, Francis whispered, "S-someone's feisty... I w-was just getting the lube." A slight smirk toyed at the corners of his lips.

Immediately, Arthur stopped grinding, panting heavily and blushing. "O-oh... I thought you were g-going to leave the bathroom o-or... s-something..." He moved back to give Francis some more room.

"You really think that _I_ of all people am going to l-leave in the middle of sex?" he asked incredulously while covering his fingers in the slick substance.

After a short pause in which Arthur blushed, he also got an idea. He smirked and turned away from Francis, leaning over and sticking his ass up in the air. "You want me like this?" he asked, shaking his butt a little just to be a tease.

Francis let out a soft moan of want. "Y-yes, that would pr-probably be easiest," he said as he slipped the first finger in easily and Arthur bit his lip to stifle another moan. Francis wiggled it around, keeping just the one to tease right back.

Arthur could feel his legs start to tremble and he clenched his fists, managing to grit out, "H-hurry up, dammit! S-someone's... gonna n-notice."

Francis took the cue and slowly added the second finger, scissoring them inside of him. "Why hurry? It's so much better when it's slow and passionate." Francis made sure to draw out 'slow' while parting his fingers.

"_Because we are in a bloody plane for fucks sake and your fingers are in my ass and someone could knock at any bloody minute,"_ Arthur stage whispered, groaning softly at the end of his rant.

Francis chucked and kept scissoring the fingers. "Let's just hope that no one needs to use the bathroom, then."

Arthur bit his lip, feeling himself stretched further, his fingers scraping against the wall.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Francis purred, adding the third finger and kissing down Arthur's spine.

Arthur blushed and ducked his head a bit, trying to hide his weak smile behind a low moan. "Hnn... m-move them."

Francis slowly thrust his fingers in and out, still kissing down his spine while trying to make this last.

Arthur shivered and rocked his hips. A moment later, Francis's lips reached Arthur's tailbone. "Are you ready for the real thing?" he asked, lips brushing at the skin there.

"Y-yeah... just p-please hurrt..." He spread his legs a bit further, getting a stronger stance.

After lubing himself up, Francis grabbed Arthur's hips, holding him still as he slowly slid his member into Arthur's entrance.

Arthur couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, a little bit louder than he'd anticipated. Quickly, he brought up a hand to cover his mouth, letting his head droop to look at the floor as he tried to relax his protesting muscles.

Francis was once again biting his lip, not wanting to make any noise and alert everyone to their activities. "Y-you know th-the... drill, ch-cheri... Let me know wh-when you're ready." He nuzzled his face into the back of Arthur's neck, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin and the instinct to start thrusting.

Closing his eyes and shifting a bit as a test, Arthur bit his lip harder because he felt far more pain than pleasure. "N-not yet," he managed to gasp out.

Francis placed soft kisses all over the back of Arthur's neck, trying to help distract him from the pain as he adjusted.

Glancing back over his should, Arthur whispered, "I l-love you."

"Je t'aime aussi... H-how're you doing?" The need to move was nearly unbearable.

Arthur rocked his hips again, this time biting back a moan before nodding. "Y-you can m-move."

Francis brought his hands down to give Arthur's butt a firm squeeze before moving back to his hips in time to hold the man still as he began to thrust.

A gasp made its way past Arthur's lips and Arthur moved his hands to brace himself on the toilet, moaning softly. "Nngh... mmm... f-faster... You can move f-faster... ahh..."

Francis eagerly picked up his pace, changing his angle on occasion and sliding deeper. Arthur started moving his hips back to meet Francis halfway, moaning. "M-more... _please_," Arthur groaned.

Moving faster, Francis aimed toward where he knew Arthur's prostate was. He smirked to himself as Arthur let out a high-pitched whine, fingers clenching on the toilet. That signaled to Francis that he'd found what he was looking for, so he continued to push into that spot over and over, as hard as he could, loving every little noise that Arthur made.

Arthur rocked his hips back more and more, flushing bright red. He bit his lip harder, nearly drawing blood. Feeling his end near, his started moving more desperately, moaning a bit more. "Fr-Francis... nnn... I-I'm close," he whispered and then bit his lip harder than before, drawing blood to keep in a moan. After one last buck, Arthur came.

Francis gasped and clenched his hands tighter on Arthur's hips as Arthur tightened around him in his orgasm. Seconds later, he came as well.

"W-wow..." Arthur panted, blood dripping down his chin.

Pulling out, Francis looked Arthur over and noticed the blood. "Ch-cheri, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

Arthur turned around to sit weakly on the toilet, panting heavily and closing his eyes as one of his hands moved up to touch the broken skin of his lip, bringing it down again after gasping at the pain it brought. "O-oh... I think I bit my lip is all," he said, trying to sound normal.

"Here," Francis whispered, grabbing some toilet paper to gently wipe the blood away. Once the blood was cleaned up, he held the toilet paper there, using the pressure to stop the bleeding.

Arthur blushed faintly and mumbled against Francis's hand, "Th-thanks."

"De rien," Francis replied, gently cleaning the cum off of him.

Arthur blushed more and moved to start pulling his clothes back on. "P-people are going to look at us funny now."

"Why?" Francis asked, cleaning himself as well and then dressing.

"B-because we've b-been in here for qu-quite awhile."

Francis rolled his eyes and replied, "So maybe you were sick."

"Oh... th-that makes sense," Arthur replied, nodding and moving to the door. He leaned in and gave Francis one last kiss.

"Just look weak," Francis whispered as he broke the kiss.

"That' won't be hard to do," Arthur said. With a grimace, he pushed open the door and made his way slowly down the aisle back to his seat.

A flight attendant made her way over to him, looking concerned. She tapped his shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, sir? Are you all right? I saw you go into the bathroom and this man followed you... I wasn't sure if you were sick or not..."

Francis held Arthur steady. "Ouais, he's fine. Just a little air sick is all." He gave her a sweet smile.

After a nod, she said, "Alright then," and then went back about her duties.

Arthur moved back to his seat and, after letting Francis in first, rubbed his lower back with a wince before tenderly sitting in his seat.

Francis leaned over and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Welcome to the Mile High Club."

Arthur blushed brightly and swatted at him. But then he leaned his head tiredly on Francis's shoulder, looking pale. "Thanks for reminding me." The sarcasm dripping from his voice was evident, even in the man's tired state.

"You're welcome," Francis said with a soft chuckle.

Arthur smiled weakly, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Francis not far behind.

The plane landed and Francis awakened, but Arthur was still snoring softly, leaning against him. Francis nudged him gently, trying to wake him and said softly, "Iggy~ The plane landed."

Arthur groaned and blinked his eyes open. "Wh-what the hell did you.." his sentence was interrupted by a yawn, "call me?"

"Iggy," Francis repeated, smiling brightly. "C'mon. Time to get off the plane."

"Don't call me that," Arthur grumbled, sitting up. He stretched his arms and then stood up only to wince and double over in pain.

"Iggy," Francis said, moving past him and picking him up, "let's go."

"What? Fr-Francis! Put me down! We're in public," Arthur angry whispered, flailing just a little and blushing brightly.

"But you're sore... and we have to get off the plane."

"I know, but... I-I can walk to the car. It won't be that bad... Please..." He sounded so pathetic and turned redder because people were starting to stare. Francis merely kept walking, getting off the plane and continuing to walk.

A man in a dark suit and glasses walked up to them and asked, "May I speak to you gentlemen?"

Blushing redder than an overripe tomato, Arthur buried his face in the crook of Francis's neck and whispered, "I hate you." He was completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Not a problem," Francis replied to the man, carrying Arthur to the spot away from the others that the man led them to.

"I'd like to welcome you to the Mile High Club," the man said, handing a card to Arthur.

Arthur peeked out, taking the card. After looking at the card, his eyes widened and he had to contain himself in order to not actually shout when he said, "What the fuck?"

The man smirked and replied, "That was hot. We have certain equipment that will allow us to know what's going on in our planes. At any rate, using that card will get you cheaper flights and get you into the members lounge and..." he went on and on about the benefits while Francis tried not to laugh because he figured that's what the man wanted. Francis already had his own card.

Suddenly, Arthur started squirming and hitting Francis's chest, screaming angrily, "You git! You had this all planned, didn't you? You're such a perverted fucking frog! Damn you!"

"Actually, I didn't plan it. But I did use my card to get a cheaper flight. That's why we got such a good rate. And it's not like you have to do it more than once to stay in the club."

Arthur only hit him harder, very pissed off. He didn't even care about the looks they were getting. "I can't believe you fucking did that for money, you git."

Francis grabbed Arthur's hands in one of his own. "I didn't. I've had sex in a plane before now."

"What?" Arthur suddenly stopped struggling.

"Yeah," Francis replied, actually looking ashamed for once in his life.

Arthur noticed the look and decided not to push things any further. "Fine. Whatever," he said poutily. "Let's just go home."

"Alright," Francis replied.

Arthur didn't push things any further with Francis, even though he was curious to know. He knew that Francis was his and that he should stop doing things to cause fights. Besides, what was done is done. Who knows... maybe they would have sex on a plane again.

**A/N: Lame ending is laaaaame, but we never finished this and I don't feel like coming up with something. Creative juices are dead.**


End file.
